


home away from home

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Farmhouse-compliant, Friends With Benefits, Laughter During Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Natasha's heat is coming up, but she and Clint have a standing arrangement that works perfectly well. Clint could not possibly enjoy helping his friend through her heat any more.That's maybe a problem.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	home away from home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



Clint started catching the scent about five days before Natasha heated up. He was attuned to her smells after all these years, enough to be able to catch it even once she began using scent-blockers. He tried to be aloof to it, act natural, but he was no Black Widow and Natasha was grinning at him over Chinese on the second day.

“Come on, I wasn’t that obvious!” he protested, making her snort into her tea.

“What’s the point of my wearing scent-blockers if anyone could take a sniff of you and know what’s going on?”

Clint rolled his eyes.

Natasha put in for two days off and Clint put in for the same. It was approved quickly as her cycle was on file. They hit the grocery store in advance and Clint took an hour or two in the kitchen to prep meals for the duration of the heat, while Natasha took out all her fluffy blankets to pile on her bed and then took a long bath.

When Clint came in with dinner, she was already in the nest, and the scents in the air told him that the heat was starting and that she’d been warming up without him. He put the serving tray down on the bed and snuggled in close to her, following his nose to her damp, fragrant neck and reaching to pull her close-

“Food first,” she purred in his ear, but he wasn’t really hungry, he’d rather taste her-

“Clint. Dinner,” she said firmly, this time accompanied by a knuckle to the ribs, which snapped Clint out of it.

“Yeah,” he agreed, clearing his throat. “Let’s eat.”

The dishes were emptied, but didn’t make it further than the floor next to the bed before Clint’s knees were sinking into the plush pad of blankets, making it difficult to get the leverage he needed to fuck Natasha the way she was moaning for.

“I can’t- this is impossible, it’s like having sex on a trampoline but worse,” Clint complained, and Natasha’s nails in his back turned into her clutching at him while she laughed.

He gave up trying for a minute, dropping his head to her shoulder to chuckle. But that just meant he was closer to the scent glands in her neck, and it didn’t take long for the feeling of her laughing in his arms to go from sweet and wonderful to sexy. She did that dumb snort-laugh again and her pussy twitched around him and his hips twitched forward.

“Oh!” she moaned a little in surprise. “You’ll make it work, you always do.”

Turned out there was a trick to missionary on a trampoline. They did just fine.

When Clint’s knot was swollen up tight in Natasha’s pussy and she’d caught her breath, she reached up to wipe some sweaty hair out of his face.

“Two weeks til it’s your turn, right?”

Clint nodded. “I’ve got leave coming up. Barring your world-threatening plots, I should be able to get home for this one.”

“That’s great,” Natasha said, before clenching around his dick.

Clint hissed until the sensation settled. “Ha. You jealous or something?”

Natasha sighed, stretching her arms up over her head. Clint looked down- he was only human.

“I’m happy for you to get to spend your rut with your wife. But yeah, I’m going to miss it.”

She grinned up at him, sharing the memories of a half dozen intense ruts. Clint had to kiss her, had to grind into her a little deeper, at the reminder.

“Don’t be greedy,” he gasped into her mouth. “You get me whenever I heat up on a mission.”

“Like you aren’t disappointed when you miss mine.”

“Yeah,” Clint admitted. “I am.”

They smiled at each other like idiots for a minute until the moment broke, and then they kissed until Clint’s knot went down. When it was time, Clint didn’t really want to pull out, to leave the little bubble of space and time where it was okay to love his partner, but he did it anyway.

“I’ve got paella done how you like it,” he said, and Natasha pulled him down for one last, lingering kiss.

“Thanks,” she whispered. It sounded so much bigger than just a thank-you for dinner.

He closed her eyes in order to be able to turn away from her, but her hand trailed down his back as he left the bed, and the feeling didn’t go away.


End file.
